ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Juryrigg
Juryrigg is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Juryrigg is a small, red alien who bears a close resemblance to a gremlin or imp. He is small in stature, only about as big as Gwen's head. He is a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Juryrigg now wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. His skin tone has changed from orange-red to a more crimson-red and is much smoother. His eyes now have black pupils, his ears are now spiked, and his nose is bigger. He also has a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his waist. Personality Juryrigg has a strong desire to break and remake machines, making him difficult to control. Juryrigg has a mischievous (and twisted) sense of humor, such as turning Will Harangue into an alien as punishment for all the smear campaigns and crimes he committed against Ben and other aliens. In Omniverse, Juryrigg has catchphrases: "Juryrigg disassemble!", "FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX!" and "Reassemble, disassemble!" Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg Brake.png|Breaking Machinery TEC (392).png|Fixing Machinery GF (361).png|Modifying Technology Juryrigg has the ability to completely disassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds, fitting to his Gremlin appearance. Despite it being harder for him to do due to his craving to destroy things, Juryrigg can also construct complex machinery from scratch at a similar rate. Juryrigg has a form of enhanced strength for his size, able to break a metal car brake in half. He is shown to be strong enough to break apart metal bars that even an Appoplexian could not break. Juryrigg has a degree of enhanced agility. As in accordance with his break it/fix it attributes, Juryrigg also boasts an impressive intellect, describing himself as "smart and stubborn". Weaknesses Being small makes Juryrigg unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat against larger opponents, unless they happen to be machines, in which case, he can dismantle them in seconds. Juryrigg has a near uncontrollable habit of breaking machinery and assembling machines. Like his name, most of the devices Juryrigg creates are basically on-the-fly or 'jury-rigged.' They are not normally meant to last, (except for the Tenn-Speed) and will eventually fail. Juryrigg's creations can be unstable and hard to control, much like Juryrigg himself. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *Juryrigg first appeared in The Eggman Cometh. Ben accidentally transformed into Juryrigg while in Kevin's Car. Later, Juryrigg broke Dr. Animo's mutant ray. Later, Juryrigg repaired and modified it. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Juryrigg was going to fight Vilgax and Psyphon, but before they could fight, Diagon freed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Juryrigg reverted to Ben. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Ben accidentally transformed into Juryrigg, but he quickly changed into Grey Matter after complaining about how Juryrigg won't help. *In Gone Fishin', Juryrigg defeated the Mechaneers. *In Rules of Engagement, Juryrigg fixed up parts of the Proto-TRUK and created the Tenn-Speed. *In Food Around the Corner, Juryrigg tore through a door and fixed the security system. *In Return to Forever, Juryrigg disabled the Highbreed Pulse Generator the Forever Knights were going to use to destroy every alien on Earth, and reprogrammed it to instead turn Will Harangue into an alien. *In Mystery, Incorporeal, Juryrigg was used to battle one of Charmcaster's rock monsters. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Juryrigg battled Mad Diamondhead, but was defeated. *In A New Dawn, Juryrigg appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Eggman Cometh'' (first appearance; x3) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance; accidental transformation) ;Season 2 *''Gone Fishin''' *''Rules of Engagement'' ;Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Return to Forever'' (intended alien was Grey Matter) ;Season 5 *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (accidental transformation) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology Juryrigg's name comes from "jury rig", meaning to makeshift repairs or temporary contrivances, made with only the tools and materials that happen to be on hand. Trivia *Juryrigg replaces Upchuck in the opening of Season 5. *Friedkin University's mascot resembles Juryrigg.Mystery, Incorporeal References See Also *UpRigg (fusion of Upgrade and Juryrigg) Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males